I Had Just Enough Time
by Namine025
Summary: The one shot is based off of If I Die Young by Band Perry


**((Story is based off the song: If I die Young- Band Perry))**

"Breaking news, a teenager was found dead 4 am today.." Said the male reporter.  
"Yes, apparently the adolescent was found rapped in a white satin quilt, in a box of rose petals." The female reporter replied next to him.  
I watched the daily 7 o'clock news as usual. I grabbed my remote about to flip the channel, bored and sick of this cruel world. I mean, why is this person so special? People die everyday. Right when I raised my remote and had my thumb on the rubber "off" button, the news caught me by surprise.  
The female reporter stated ,clearly and professionally as always, "Police identified the adolescent to be -"  
I dropped my remote and screamed. "WHAATT!?"

***********  
She sobbed, unable to catch her breath. "W-Why MY son...W-Why! He was o-only fifteen!"  
Her best friend Taylor, had accompanied her when she received the news. "I-I'm so sorry Anya..." Then rubbed Anya's back.  
The assertive, rich and deep voice of the cop interrupted her sobs and moans. "We are doing our best to investigate the homicide." He tried to sound sincere, but was unsuccessful.  
The sky began to clear up. From the foggy, dark, heavy sky to a spot of the baby blue heavens. Anya looked up to the spot in the sky above her, trying to keep her cheeks dry. The cop and Taylor's eyes followed hers, and they all saw the colors that make the world spill from the heavens onto Anya.  
Taylor looked at the rainbow curiously, then to Anya and back. "That sure is...odd.."

*******  
A week later or so later, I watched my mother, Anya, cry at the funeral. I still wondered why I was there in the first place, I mean...this is depressing. The priest stood in front of the group, saying his lecture things. My mother, wasting all the tissues in the world. Everyone dressed in black with fancy hats like a goth party. I understand though, and I know I may sound empathetic right now, but I don't want to start tearing up with the rest of them either. I was thinking of saving my tears for when I need them.

Luckily, they did not have a hole in the ground to bury him in. He wrote that "..I would like to be sunk at the river at daybreak, and everyone repeating words of a song of love..." And they listened.  
The young man was wearing all white. They thought it would be fitting as we see white as a sign of purity and sin free. They forgot one thing, the ring on his finger made his skin green. How could they miss that? I prayed for him after paying attention to the body. It scared me to just look at him, and even now it still seems like a dream.

The cop came to Anya explaining what happened after the funeral. The problem was, it was only half the story, so I will tell my true-all-correct-version. *Eh-hem*

After thinking about selling my most personal journals for to an activist group. I was going to sell it for a penny for each thought, but I believed I can make for for a dollar each thought. They did not accept it sadly. After that, I went to the park with my boyfriend. We watched the sun set and ate ice cream. We spoke about our earliest memories. Then we spoke about video games and school. You know...that innocent love.  
"Yea, remember that show? I loved it! I use to wish Pokemon was real!" I exclaimed.  
"But you know what made it real? The VIDEO GAME!" He replied back. His eyes widened revealing his chocolate brown eyes hiding behind his glasses. His curly raven black hair almost bounced from his movement. "I had all the systems!"  
"I tried, but I couldn't. Although, my first one was Ruby Red, and very my first Pokemon was Torchic." I fixed my short light brown hair. People always assumed I was a guy because of it. My chest was also binded, but only my boyfriend knew that. I went along with everyone thinking I was a guy, because I did not want to be regarded as a woman. It didn't feel right to me.  
We stopped for a moment and looked at each other. I could not help but blush. The silence made out time all the more meaningful for some reason. He held my hand and said the words,  
"I will love you forever.."  
Because I never knew the love of a man, I was astonished. And I must say ...it felt nice with him holding my hand like this.  
"Kiss me..." I softly replied to him.  
"B-But we can't...y-you know that!" He let go of my hand and backed away.  
"Come on. No one is looking!"  
"Even so, we will both look 'gay,' and people might harass us, report us...or even worse!"  
"Hey, my mom use to get mad at me. She would say 'What if you never see me again?! This could be my last night and you don't want to kiss me good night!'...And I am sure a peck won't hurt~~! " I leaned a bit closer, smiling.  
"Alright, fine! Let us hope this isn't the last time I see you."  
He pecked me in the lips.  
And that was the biggest mistake any of us could have made. There was a group of men watching us from behind. They saw us holding hands, leaning close to one another, and the _kiss_.  
"Good night dear." I politely told him. "Its getting late and I want to get back to my 'dorm.'"  
"Please be careful ok? Are you sure you don't want me to walk you?  
"No, I am ok, thank you very much." And I began walking back to my dorm. He started walking back to his house, worried as can be.  
The group man followed me. They looked intimidating, strong, and tall. I, of course did not notice them until after I got home. For 5 young adults, around their 20's, they seemed pretty stealthy.  
In my room, I begin to remove my scarf, until they barged in.

_**Authors note: Next segment has offensive language and actions, please skip to the next section if you feel uncomfortable.**_

The first one, who seemed like the leader barged in first. He had blonde hair.  
"Ohhh let us see! The gay faggot thought he would be safe at home?" And he started to make teasing kissy faces at me.  
"I bet you like it up the butt don't chya?" said the next. This one had the red signature Michael Jackson Jacket. "Don't worry, we can help you with that."  
"Ha! I bet you wanna suck on _my_ big manhood don't you? You like that stuff!" Said the third, as he walked in.  
The rest made disgusting, perverted faces and said such things like "You sinner, you are going to hell!", "No one likes you, not even God all mighty will!", "There is no use keeping a mentally ill faggot on this earth!".  
I stood there with my coat and all with perfect posture. I showed no fear and yet that was all I had. It was then when the blonde one pushed me to my bed.  
"Not so bold now huh? Are you ready for some action! WOOO" And he turned the others who were also cheering, pointing for them to hold me down. Man 2 and 3 turned me on my stomach, so I faced my bed.  
_ "Even though I walk through the valley... of the shadow of death,... I will fear... no evil, for... you are with me; your rod...and your staff, they comfort me._" I replied to his remark. I had struggled to get them off me during the pauses.  
"Ahh yes" and he almost rips off my pants and underwear "My rod and staff is comforting you tonight! Heh heh heh!-What is this? Y-You're a girl?" Blondy exclaimed. All the others were curious to see my bare bottoms, so they shoved to get a good look.  
"Well our session tonight should teach you your place in society" The fifth smirked. "Woman should stay, and look like women."  
"Shut up Kyle! It is my go first!" Blondy replied taking off his share of garments. "You'll get your turn later!" Then without wasting time he shoved it in me, and it hurt like heck. Yes I cried, so what. It wasn't like the pain could have been avoided.

_**I guess you can continue reading here...**_

When they where done taking turns in violating my bottoms and choking me with unholy things, they began to plan my death. All in all they ended up stabbing me to death with the sharpest knife they could find; wrapping my body in my white satin quilts and stuffing me in a box of rose petals I had near by. A very large...box. How bizarre isn't it?

Most people would say I had just enough time to experience the basics of life. My mother gave the journals to the activist group and they published them. The group established a team for equal right to LGBT's. Heh...funny when you're dead people start listening.


End file.
